Calling You
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Gracia gets a last minute call from someone very unexpected. Hughes dedication. Major angst. Slight plot twist.


Calling You

One: This song is addicting… and I don't know why.

We: So there will be this sappy little one-shot.

One: And by the way, Elysia and Gracia are some of the very few women I don't dislike.

We: The song doesn't even fit right…

Warnings: Lot of Hughes-dedication sap.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

"We can't just leave her…" 

"But she'll need some time alone, after all…"

"…but what about the child?…"

"…I don't know. I just don't know."

She could hear their voices speaking but was subconsciously ignoring them. The shock of death was great but not as much as it was to little Elysia.

_"Daddy has to work Mommy!"_

Silently, she stifled a cry as her body racked with unheard cries.

"Mommy?"

"Elysia…"

Even after 3 weeks, Elysia still held the pain and shock of it; there was no one right way to explain the concept of death to such a young girl, let alone tell her of the cruelty the alchemy and what came from it.

"Mommy, Daddy's coming back right?" She looked at her so sternly and calculatingly, you'd think she was a grown woman in a child's body.

Gracia had no response for her.

Quietly, Elysia left her mother for the solstice of her room, hoping to escape these painful emotions.

Silently, Gracia stared numbly not entirely registering the abrupt sound of a ringing phone, but just enough to know to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked hoarsely.

"Gracia?" a deep voice asked.

* * *

_There's something' that I can't quite explain_

_I'm so in love with you_

_You'll never take that away_

_And if I've said a hundred times before_

_Expect a thousand more_

_You'll never take that away

* * *

_

"Who is this?" She learned to act calm to a stranger's sound of voice on the phone; she had gotten so many 'comforting' messages from people she didn't even know…

"…someone you'll remember eventually. May I speak with Elysia?"

"What do you want my daughter?" At least she had the senses to be protective.

"**Our** daughter, Gracia."

"Wha…what?"

* * *

_Well expect me to be_

_Calling you to see_

_If you're okay when I'm not around_

_Askin' if you love me_

_I love the way you make it sound_

_Calling you to see_

_Do I try too hard to make you smile?_

_To make us smile?

* * *

_

"Do you remember our promise, Gracia? I'll keep calling you to see if you're alright. Tell me, do you still dream of me? Do you even smile now that I'm gone? Just say my name once, Gracia… I want to hear the sound of your voice…"

Gasping, Gracia choked out, "Maes."

* * *

_Well I'll keep calling you to see_

_If you're sleepin', are you dreamin'_

_If you're dreamin' are you dreamin' of me?_

_I can't believe you actually picked me

* * *

_

There was a pause, as if the other voice was nodding. This almost seemed as if an illusion to Gracia, but it was real. If was very real…

"Gracia, I don't know how I'm entirely contacting you, but I am. I was given the chance to visit you one last time. Do you remember our song?"

She nearly sobbed out the lyrics, "'If you're sleeping are you dreaming, if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me…'"

The voice took on a lighter tone, "'I can't believe you actually picked me…' Gracia, do you still dream? Do you still dream of me?"

"I-I never stopped Maes," she whispered.

* * *

_I thought that the world had lost its sway_

_(It's so hard sometimes)_

_Then I fell in love with you_

_(Then came you)_

_And you took that away_

_(It's not so difficult; the world is not so difficult)

* * *

_

"It was such an odd feeling, Gracia… suddenly my spirit was thrust to the living world, past the Gate, with the contact to you already in progress. But it's not so hard, actually… being a non-living being." The voice chuckled darkly.

Gradually, Gracia's tears began to dry as she was comforted by the morbid humor of her husband's spirit.

"Gracia… I'll forever love you and Elysia. I've never stopped and I never will. Even in death, no one can take that away."

"I-I can understand, Maes… I never… I never…" She couldn't continue speaking for lack of air to breathe; the flow of her tears and hiccups was immense.

* * *

_You take away the old_

_Show me the new_

_And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you_

_So while I'm on this phone_

_A hundred miles from home_

_I'll take the words you gave and send them back to you.

* * *

_

"I may not be there beside you in person, Gracia," chuckle, "or in spirit, shall I say, but I'll stand by. In whatever ways I can. So while I'm here, talking to you, forever from you, I'll let you know everything there is to know."

"Now matter how many times you spoke to me, it always had the same blissful feeling…" Gracia murmured.

* * *

_I only want to see_

_If you're okay when I'm not around_

_Askin' if you love me_

_I love the way you make it sound_

_Calling you to see_

_Do I try too hard to make you smile?_

_To make us smile?

* * *

_

"When has Elysia last smiled, Gracia? I want to speak with her."

"O-Of course." Gracia, as if in a trance, lowered the receiver as she called up to Elysia.

"Elysia." She said as loudly as she could muster.

"Mommy?" Her not-so-innocent-anymore voice rang out sweetly.

"Da…Daddy wishes to… he wishes to speak with you."

"Daddy called!.?" She bounded down the stairs and eagerly snatched the receiver.

Gracia watched form the sidelines as her cheerful expression began to dissipate to one of absolute shock, suddenly bursting to tears.

"Elysia!" She clutched the wailing girl in her arms.

"Mommy, mommy, it's not true, is it? Daddy isn't gone for good, is he?"

"He is." Was all she could say.

"But… but he's right on the phone!"

She buried her head in Elysia's mane of hair and picked up the receiver.

"Maes?"

"Mm?"

"She's too young to know…"

"Gracia… if I never told her… you wouldn't either. It would only come out harsher when she did found out by accident."

Solemnly, Gracia bowed her head.

"Gracia… please… while I'm not here… smile for me."

Click.

* * *

_I'll keep calling you to see_

_If you're sleepin', are you dreamin'_

_If you're dreamin' are you dreamin' of me?_

_I can't believe you actually picked me

* * *

_

Envy stared glumly at the black phone emitting the dull buzzing sound.

"Why did you call them?" Lust asked.

Envy's expression darkened slightly.

"Obligation."

**Fin-

* * *

**

One: I just added a twister sort of. Since Envy killed Hughes and all that and he's a shape-shifter and I think that Envy is freaking awesome (ramble), I decided to make him call Gracia.

We: You just took my speech.

One: Nyaa.


End file.
